All Hallows Queen
by Basic Trainer
Summary: It is a time of Queens, Knights and swords. Queen May is plagued her family's ancient enemy and her protector is nowhere to be found. How will she survive this encounter? Advanceshipping one shot.


**Hey everyone, it's time for another holiday one shot. **

**I've tried something a little different this time hope you like it.**

Ash – 32

May – 30

Brock - 62

Note – Palidter (Pallet Viridian Pewter) Pokémopolis by Pallet Pokélantis by Pewter

All Hallows Queen

Greetings dear readers, here is a tale of ghost, vengeance and romance.

Our story begins long ago, before electricity and motorized vehicles. This is a time of Kings, Queens, bold knights and long lost Kingdoms. An age of swords, arrows and shining armour.

A young man, with wild black hair and brown eyes, stood on a hilltop looking out into the dark night sky, moonlight reflecting off his polished armour. He was waiting for an important package, an item that would help the monarch he was assigned to protect. He needed this item tonight or it may be too late to save the Queen, he sighed and turned to stare at the castle in the distance.

"Do not fear my Queen, I will save you from the evil that has wished you and your family harm for generations." He whispered, "I pray that you will be safe until I am able to return to your side." The young knight turned his vision back to the dirt road that ran from the top of the hill to the forests in the distance, pulling his cloak around himself to fend off the twilight chill. He had kept the Queen safe for many years, defending her from the attacks from the long deceased King of Pokélantis. At times it was a simple job but around this time of year it became more difficult due to the King's power increasing because of the real world and the spirit world temporarily overlapping.

The young man was pulled from his thoughts when he saw a figure approaching, he started to walk down from his place on the hill to meet the figure halfway. As he got further down the hill and the figure drew closer the young man was able to make out some of the figure's appearance. It was an old man who used a stick to help him walk, his clothes looked old and extremely worn and although the young man couldn't see the figure's face he assumed it would be old and wrinkled. This wasn't the person who he was waiting for, so his hand hovered over the hilt of the sword that hung by his side. The young man kept his hand where it was though, given the circumstances that dictated he wait for the package, he doubted he would need to use his sword after all what harm could an old man do?

Queen May Haruka ruler of Palidter, which used to be known generations ago as the Kingdoms of Pokémopolis and Pokélantis, sat at her dresser looking in the mirrors while gently brushing her long chestnut brown hair, she was humming a lullaby that her mother used to sing to her, she did it to calm her nerves. It had been 14 years since she'd been crowned at the young age of sixteen and she'd been tormented by an ancient enemy of her kingdom. The Queen stared at her crown which sat on a red velvet cushion in front of her, she knew that it was a blessing as she had a beautiful and peaceful kingdom but at other times she saw it as a curse.

Every month or so since becoming Queen she had been attacked by an enemy long dead, the King of Pokélantis. It was usually a trip close to the stairs, a falling suit of armour, a broken window or a dislodged item from above the place she sat or stood. She'd been injured a few times since her birth due to these attacks, mostly small cuts and bruises although she had broken her arm from a fall down some steps.

Her father Norman after seeing these attacks on his daughter had assigned her a protector and to make her comfortable he chose a young man he could trust her safety to who was also close to her age. That young man had defended her from many dangers over the years although the most dangerous of times was All Hallows Eve. That time of year when the ancient King of Pokélantis was able to appear in the world of the living and manifest so he could attack any members of the Royal Family directly. It was how he'd managed to kill the majority of the Royal Family since his death across the generations, the most recent deaths caused were those of May's family. The evil spirit was responsible for causing the Royal carriage to crash while on it's way to a neighbouring kingdom. The King would've killed the whole Royal Family if it hadn't been for the fact that the then Princess May had been ill and unable to travel with her family. May was crowned on her 16th birthday, which was only a few months after the deaths of her father, mother and younger brother and she had ruled alone since then with only Brock, the Royal Advisor who had been with her family for nearly 40 years, and her protector to aid her.

Over the years the Queen had developed feelings for her protector, he was a couple of years older than her and though she was sure he returned her feelings, he held his orders above himself so if he did feel for her he would never act on it. His orders were to safeguard the Principal, to use the proper terminology which in this case meant the Queen, from any and all dangers that may present themselves. It frustrated May because other nearby kingdoms had been sending messages of wedding proposals to her since her Coronation, the most persistent of these was from the Kingdom of LaRousse requesting an audience between the Queen and their Prince Drew Shu. May had met the Prince during her youth when their kingdoms were considering a betrothal but Norman had declined it due to May's near instant dislike of Drew's arrogance and general personality. She knew that her heart would only belong to her protector and she would patiently wait for the moment when she could tell him how she felt. She would tell him this second if it were not for a rule that stated no emotional attachments were allowed between protector and Principal, if May told him then he would have to be removed from his current duty and another protector would be requested.

May sighed as she put her hairbrush down and looked into her mirror imagining what life would be like with her protector at her side, as her husband. A pink blush grew on her pale features at the thought and her blush deepened as her thought gathered pace growing stronger and more vivid. She stood from her stool and glided across the floor to her bed, passing over a circle of runes that had been inscribed into the floor for years to ward off evil spirits. As she sat on her bed a dark chuckle echoed around her bedroom, bouncing off the walls getting louder and louder. The candles flickered as a cold wind blew through the room lifting the heavy curtains and causing the bed-sheets to ripple, the wind sent a chill through May making her shiver even though she wore a wool night dress and dressing gown.

As she pulled the covers of her bed down, her hairbrush fell off her dresser and clattered to the stone floor. Out of habit May turned and walked back towards her dresser, she picked up the hairbrush, checked to see if it was damaged and finding it wasn't, placed it back on her dresser away from the edges to keep it from falling again. Another blast of icy wind blew into the room, extinguishing the candles and the flames in the fireplaces, May pulled her dressing gown tightly around herself to try and hold off the cold as the fires died leaving pale moonlight as the only thing to illuminate the room.

It was then that a thought occurred to her, she hadn't put the hairbrush near the edge to begin with, she turned slowly and came face to face with the withered spirit that once walked the land as the King of Pokélantis. He looked like a shrivelled old man in tattered royal robes, in his withered hand was a staff with three rings hanging from the tip, a crown of dented gold sat upon his near hairless head. The King's face was entrenched with deep wrinkles while also being gaunt, showing his cheekbones. The only part of the ghost that seemed even remotely alive were his eyes, they shone with an anger and hatred that could outlast the sun. His whole spirit radiated malice, hate and pure unadulterated evil.

"Now is the time you join your family. I will have my revenge against your family for what they did to me generations ago." He cackled, his voice dry and scratchy. May immediately stumbled backwards scared by his sudden appearance and the feeling of his rancid breath on her face. "I was left to roam the lands alone and in squalor because of your ancestors stealing what was rightfully mine."

"Guards! Guards!" May shouted, which caused the spirit to laugh even more.

"There's no one here to save you, I've taken care of your guards and your precious protector is no more. You are all alone and helpless against me." The King laughed stalking towards the Queen, forcing her to walk backwards. "I can't wait to see the life drain out of your eyes." She couldn't make it to the door as the ghoul blocked her path, she was instead moving towards the fireplace. May stopped as her back hit the cold stone walls, letting out a startled yelp. The King chose that time to strike, his arms shot out and his hands coiled around her throat. May started to struggle for breath, she clawed at the King's hands but only proceeded to scratch her own skin as her hand passed through the spectre's. Her eyesight started to dim and blackness crept in from the edges of her vision, her struggles weakened as she lost the energy to fight back. Her thoughts drifted to her protector as she started to accept that this was her fate, her only regret was not telling him how she felt. Her arms dropped weakly to her sides and she felt something cool press against her hand. She quickly gripped it and with the little strength she had left swung it into the spirit that gripped her neck tightly, the King let out an angry shout as he dissipated into a mist.

May felt the pressure around her throat disappear and gulped down air, she fell to her knees as she got her breath back and looked at what had saved her life, it was a common iron fire poker. May tightened her grip on the poker as she rose to her feet, her eyes darted around the room but she couldn't see the King anywhere. She quickly rose to her feet and sped for her door, throwing it open and running out. As she exited the room she saw the crumpled and bloodied forms of her guards, she kept her head upright as she didn't want to look at the men who had died because of her. She ran down the hallway and heard the chilling laughter of the King following her.

"That's it run, feel the fear grip you, there's nowhere you can hide from me, your fate is inevitable. You will die at my hand just like your protector, your guards and your family." May glanced back over her shoulder and saw the King lazily wave his hand. She heard a clattering in front of her, her head quickly turned back to see one of the many suits of armour that lined the hallway toppling over. She barely managed to get past before the large axe held in the suits fist fell and embedded itself in the floor having sliced through the thick red carpet that ran down the hall.

The King followed May keeping the same amount of distance between them, continuing to wave his hand from side to side causing armour to fall, paintings to crash into the opposite wall and the weapons that lined the way to fly at May as she passed. Occasionally a blade would nick her as she ran but adrenaline kept May from slowing down. She kept shouting for help but when someone would appear the King would either throw them backwards or launch one of the weapons or suits of armour at them. He wanted May to feel alone and completely helpless when he finally took his revenge.

May saw one of her maids narrowly missing being impaled by a sword thrown by the King's spectral abilities. May stopped and turned to face the King, her hold on the fire poker tightening. She forced herself to look the ghost in his cold, dark and merciless eyes, May could feel her knees shaking and fought against her instinct to flee.

"Oh, you've decided to stop running. A shame I was finding our little game very entertaining but it makes no difference where I kill you, I'll enjoy it anyway." The King chuckled, baring his green rotted teeth in a depraved grin.

"Stop attacking my people." She said as forcefully as she could muster.

"Hahahahaha, you think you can stop me with that little poker?" The King cackled, "I will admit you caught be by surprise before but not now." A broadsword floated off the wall and into the King's waiting hand. "Tell me do you think your poker will be able to stop this sword?"

"No but this might." A voice said as a side door opened and the Royal Advisor, Brock, appeared throwing a cloud of salt at the spirit making him cry out and once again disappear. "Run, Your Majesty get to safety. I'll hold him off for as long as I can." It was known that salt could repel spirits so bags of salt were kept in most rooms of the castle, especially around All Hallows Eve.

"I can't leave you to fight on your own." May replied, taking a slow step towards Brock as she watched for the King's spirit.

"No, you can't stay here. The Kingdom needs you more than it needs me, please May run." Brock said back, May stopped her slow approach when she heard Brock say her name. He'd never said it like that before usually it was Queen May or Princess May before she took the crown.

"I.."

"Go now, I'll be fine." Brock poured some more salt onto the ground between himself and the Queen. "He won't be able to cross this line, if I need to I can pass over it and leave him trapped. May, I've watched you grow and come to care for you as if you were my own daughter. Now please run." Brock picked up a sword from one of the fallen suits of armour, "You don't have to fear for me, I've fought in battle before and even though I'm old I can still hold my own in a fight. Go, your protector will be here soon to aid us." An axe flew from the wall towards Brock, who easily deflected it. "RUN!" He roared, causing May to jump and flee. Brock allowed himself to smile and turned to face the King who had materialised again. "You will never get to her."

"You spoke of her protector, he is gone, I have taken care of any resistance that may come between myself and that harlot. You are all that's left of your lineage and I will take great pleasure in killing that wench in front of you before I grant you death." The King said in a calm menacing voice, lifting another sword from the walls.

May ran and ran, the clash of swords rang out from behind her and echoed in her ears. She desperately wanted to turn back and help Brock but kept running, she hoped that the elderly advisor was right in saying that her protector was coming to help but the Kings words continued to invade her mind making her believe her guardian was dead. May forced herself to run faster until she came to the large oak doors that formed the entrance to the throne room, she quickly pushed one open before closing it behind her. She moved to the side and untied the rope holding a heavy oak beam that was suspended above the doors, letting it fall into the metal hooks attached to each door barring it from intrusion.

May took a few steps and stood in the middle of the throne room, gasping for breath and gripping the poker even tighter. Minutes passed and the only sound that could be heard was May's own heavy breathing until a knocking came from the sealed doors. May held her breath waiting to hear a voice from the other side but nothing came just more knocking and as suddenly as it had started the knocking stopped and was followed by a clatter of metal hitting stone. An involuntary squeak came from May at the sound and her eyes widened as the oak beam and doors slowly started to rot, the wood changed from its usual golden brown polished finish to a moldy yellowish green.

The King of Pokélantis slowly appeared as he passed right through the doors, his very essence being the cause of the rotting.

"You stupid girl, did you really think that a door would save you? I've dispatched the fool who tried to stop me, now there is no-one that stands in my way." The King said mockingly as he pulled yet another sword from the armour that lined the walls.

May decided that if she was going to die then she'd go down fighting she shrugged off her dressing gown before making a last ditch attempt. She moved forward quickly to meet the King halfway, she swung the iron poker out desperately trying to make the King disappear again but the spirit saw what she was going to do. He stepped back to avoid the poker before bringing his sword down in a vicious arc, cutting right through the poker. The shock vibrated through May's wrist making her drop the part of the poker that had remained in her hand, she instinctively stepped back narrowly avoiding another swing of the King's sword.

The King kept slashing at May forcing her back until she mis-stepped and her feet became entangled in her dressing gown causing her to fall to the ground. She froze in fear when she saw that the King was now stood directly in front of her.

"This is where your family line ends." The King said raising his sword high into the air with the tip of the blade pointing directly at May's heart. He started to plunge the sword down when the throne room doors burst open and an armoured figure stormed into the room quickly closing the distance between himself and the Queen taking advantage of the spirit's hesitation. He managed to deflect the sword that hung over May and swung his own sword at the ghost, the flat of the blade making contact with the King's side sending him sprawling across the floor.

"How is that possible, what did you do? Who are you?" The King demanded, the Queen's protector let a bag slide off his shoulder and used his foot to push it behind himself.

"Ash, you're alive. He said he'd killed you." May said snapping out of her fear caused paralysis, her eyes briefly left Ash and she could see Brock leaning on the door frame, he was badly injured but alive.

"My name is Ashura Satoshi. I am the Queen's protector and…" Ash's armour started to rattle as blue light appeared from between the plates. The chest plate flew off and the rest of his armour fell away leaving him standing in a light grey suit covered by a sleeveless blue tunic, matching blue gloves went up to his elbows with crystal on the back of each of his hands and a pair of blue boots with brown leather laces were on his feet. A cape flowed down from his shoulders, having been folded up under the armour, Ash was wearing the uniform of an Aura Guardian save for the wide brimmed hat. "an Aura Guardian of Rota. If you want to get to the Queen you'll have to step over my cold dead body."

"Gladly." The King replied rising to his feet and gripping his staff in both hands.

"Ash, no you can't." May said. Ash turned his head to look at her, while keeping the King in sight.

"Don't worry, I've found a way to deal with this menace so he will never harm you again." Ash's eyes flicked to the bag on the floor before he quickly turned back to face the King, blocking a strike from the ghostly staff. Ash's sword was surrounded by a pale blue light which allowed the young Aura Guardian to defend against the King's attacks and counter with his own. They battle back and forth for a few minutes before the King managed to cut Ash's face with the rings on the top of his staff which were razor sharp, Ash quickly returned the attack by once again batting the King away with the flat of his sword blade.

"Ash, be careful. He'll kill you." May cried out, tears starting to roll down her pale cheeks.

"I'd die to protect you." Ash replied, keeping his focus on the King and tightening his grip on his sword. He needed to get the item from his bag, the very thing he'd been waiting on that hilltop for but the King wasn't giving him the chance.

"But I'd die with you." May screamed, Ash was shocked by the volume of her scream and by the strength of the emotions coming out of her. She radiated love and concern, Ash was surprised that he'd never noticed them before given the fact that they were nearly overpowering.

"How touching," The King mocked, "I have the perfect idea to make your death even more painful." The King let go of his staff, causing it to dissipate into a vaporous mist and lunged towards the stunned Aura Guardian. The King merged himself with Ash's body, Ash dropped his sword onto the stone floor, a clatter echoed around the room as Ash dropped to his knees.

May watched in horror as Ash's eyes flickered between the warm brown colour she'd fallen in love with and pitch black surrounded by a thin ring of blood red. Inside his mind Ash was struggling against the King as they fought for control over the young Guardian's body, he was twitching and jerking as the battle raged unseen by anyone. Ash fell forward onto his hands as the King started to gain the advantage. The Aura Guardian was putting up a strong resistance but due to the King attacking while he was distracted Ash was unable to build up any momentum to counter the King's attacks and was left trying to defend himself. Eventually after minutes of silence a voice rang out in the throne room.

"This body is MINE!" Ash said but it wasn't his voice, it was the King's voice. He slowly started to rise and May could see that Ash had the eyes of the King and was beginning to give off the same evil essence as the spirit.

"Fight him Ash, please come back to me." May said suppressing her instinct to run and moving closer, she flinched as Ash's arm shot out and his gloved hand tightened around her neck. As she fought for breath she carefully placed a hand on his cheek as tears cascaded from her sparkling sapphire blue eyes. "I don't want you to leave me…I love you." She choked out.

The confession sent a shock through the King's spirit, he felt Ash's soul getting stronger and stronger, the red ringed black eyes that had been staring at May with hatred and malice disappeared and were replaced by Ash's own. Ash's hand immediately released May's neck and was pulled back to his chest. May slumped forward slightly as she gulped down a lungful of air, she lifted her head and met Ash's gaze. She could see that Ash was in control of himself again but he was having to fight for it.

"Get my bag." Ash said with his own voice, though it came out strained as he continued to fight the King keeping him from regaining control. "There's something in there that will help us." May pulled the bag into her lap and opened it finding it empty except for a small sphere only slightly bigger than the palm of her hand. There was a ring of strange markings around the middle of the sphere and a small black square crystal sat in the ring. "Push the crystal into my chest." Ash instructed, his eyes flickering between his own and the Kings once more.

May nodded once and thrust the sphere into Ash's sternum, a white light shone out of the crystal and Ash screamed. He focused his Aura and used it to force the King's spirit out of his body. The King could be heard swearing vengeance and death as he was sucked into the sphere. The light died down and May dropped the sphere onto the floor as it suddenly felt hot, Ash toppled over onto his side panting heavily as sweat poured down his face.

May quickly moved to his side and carefully lifted him into a seated position, using her dressing gown to wipe the sweat from his face.

"My Queen are you well?" Ash asked getting a sweet smile and nod in reply. He was about to say something else but was cut off as the Queen started to speak.

"I know you have to leave because of my confession, I wish I'd kept my mouth shut. I..." May stopped when she felt Ash put a finger on her lips.

"May," He said, shocking her as it was the first time he'd ever used her name. "I was going to say something else before you spoke."

"What was that?" May asked as Ash withdrew his finger.

"To hell with the rules." He replied putting his hand on May's cheek and moving his head forward to capture her lips on a powerful kiss, May allowed herself to be pulled into the kiss and slid in to Ash's lap. They stayed that way for a few minutes, completely oblivious to the rest of the world until they finally needed to breath. When they pulled back they had their foreheads pressed together and looked deeply into each others eyes.

"The rules no longer apply." A voice said causing Ash and May to fall out of their own little world and look towards the doors where Brock was still leaning against the frame. "The second you captured the spirit your contract was completed." Ash and May smiled at each other.

What happened next you ask?

They courted for a few months before Ash finally proposed and they ruled the Kingdom together happily for many years. May gave birth to two children a son and a daughter. Their son was called Aaron and the boy shared his fathers looks while their daughter was named Veronica. That is how their story ends but what of the King, the morning after he was contained in the sphere Ash and May rode out to the ocean and hurled the sphere into the waves. Presumably it still rests there to this day but who knows all that is certain is that the King never bothered the Royal Family ever again.

**And that's the end, hope you liked it.**

**Please review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
